Hello Hitsuhina
by tsubaki-nee-chan
Summary: -No, no es posible, Hitsugaya-kun-susurró Hinamori.


Aclaraciones del fic:

_-**blablabla**-__blabla_ (Flash Back)

**-blabla** (Dialogo)

-_**blabla**_-blabla (Pensamiento)

* * *

Y ahí estaba Hinamori, perdida en sus memorias.

°*°*°*°*°*°Flash Back°*°*°*°*°*°

_-__**¡Capi...tán Ai...zen!**__-exclamó Hinamori._

_-__**Hacía mucho que no te veía, Hinamori-kun**__-decía Aizen con su sonrisa "gentil". _

_-__**De verdad..... ¿es usted Capitán Aizen?**__-no cabía en su felicidad, estaba viendo a su superior con vida. Así que se le fue acercando lentamente para tocarlo y asegurarse de que no fuera una ilusión._

_-__**Tranquila. Sigo vivo, como puedes observar.**_

_-__**¡¡Capitán Aizen, yo... yo..!!**_

_-__**Siento haberte preocupado-**__poniendo su mano en la cabeza de ella._

_-__**Descuide con usted a mi lado, yo no necesito nada más.**_

_-__**Estoy orgulloso de que tu seas mi teniente. Gracias Hinamori. Gracias de verdad**__-y tomando con una total sorpresa a Momo, Aizen la apuñalo con su espada en el pecho y él solo dijo esto-__**Adiós.**_

_Dejando caer su cuerpo al piso sin ninguna contemplación. Y viendo él, que ya no había nada más que hacer ahí, decidió marcharse. Justo cuando salió de la habitación, llegó Hitsugaya jadeando después de todo el trayecto que tuvo que recorrer para estar ahí._

_-__**¡¿Aizen?!**__-dijo con gran sorpresa el Capitán de la décima división._

_-__**Hola Hitsugaya-kun.**_

_-__**¡¿Dónde está Hinamori?!**_

_-__**Es cierto, me pregunto ¿dónde estará?**_

_Temiéndose lo peor, Hitsugaya usando el shumpo, fue hacia la habitación donde se encontraba H..._

_-__**Hina...mori**__-no podía siquiera articular alguna palabra._

_-__**Vaya, no esperaba que la encontraras tan rápido.**_

_-__**Ban...kai ¡¡¡Daiguren Hyorinmaru!!!**_

_-__**Aizen...yo voy a matarte.**_

_-__**No digas ese tipo de cosas.**_

_Se lanzo al ataque, pudo atravesar a Aizen, pero algo estaba mal. Ese no era él, era una ILUSIÓN._

_Y aprovechando eso, Aizen lo apuñalo a él también._

_-__**Im..po..si..ble**__-susurró antes de caer al piso._

°*°*°*°*°*°End Flash Back°*°*°*°*°*°

Ya ha pasado mucho tiempo desde ese día. Hinamori se recuperó de ese incidente. Aunque...

-_**No, no es posible**_-pensó de repente, obligandose a si misma a salir del trance-_**¡¿Por qué?!**_-pensó con gran desesperación.

°*°*°*°*°*°Flash Back°*°*°*°*°*°

_-__**Guauuuu.... ¿Cómo han podido darle una paliza así a Abarai?**_

_-__**¡¡¡Ahhhh!!!**_

_-__**H...¡¡Hitsugaya-kun!!**_

_-__**Oye, oye. Yo también soy un Capitán. ¿Está bien qué te dirigas así a mí?**_

°*°*°*°*°*°End Flash Back°*°*°*°*°*°

-**Hitsugaya-kun**-susurró débilmente, derramando lágrimas.

°*°*°*°*°*°Flash Back°*°*°*°*°*°

_-__**¿Dónde...estoy?**__-pensó._

_-__**Vaya, ya se ha despertado, Teniente Hinamori**__-se esuchó en la habitación._

_-volteando la cabeza lentamente dijo-__**Ca..Capitana Unohana.**_

_-__**Ya veo, así que eso pasó.**_

_-__**Así es.**_

_-__**Capitana y ¿cómo está Hitsugaya-kun?**_

_La Capitana no sabía que decir, ya que debido al estado emocional de Momo, no sabría como reaccionaría._

_-__**Hinamori, él...él Capitán Hitsugaya fue asesinado por Aizen. **_

°*°*°*°*°*°End Flash Back°*°*°*°*°*°

No ha podido sacar esas palabras de su cabeza durante todo ese tiempo. No supo como reaccionar ante esa tal noticia. El Capitán Hitsugaya, no, SU amigo, SU Shiro-chan había muerto protegiéndola.

°*°*°*°*°*°Flash Back°*°*°*°*°*°

-_**¡¡Hinamori!!**_

_-__**¿?**_

_-__**¿Cuántas veces tengo que decírtelo? No es "Hitsugaya-kun", es "Capitán Hitsugaya".**_

°*°*°*°*°*°End Flash Back°*°*°*°*°*°

-**¡¡Hinamori!!**

-**¿Qué sucede Rangiku-san?**

-**¿Estás bien?**-preguntó con mucha preocupación.

-**Sí, estoy de maravilla**-poniendo una sonrisa fingida.

-**¿Segura? Es que te vi...**

-**Rangiku-san, si me permites quiero estar sola**-saliendo de la oficina del 5 escuadrón para irse a su habitación.

* * *

Si que el tiempo pasaba rápido....

Y ahí estaba en las afueras de la falsa Karakura, dispuesta a vengar la muerte de Toshiro, no importando que tuviera que estar en contra de su "querido" Capitán. Estaba dispuesta a todo pero...

-_**¡¡¡Ya no se que más hacer, Shiro-chan!!!**_-pensaba desesperada y ansiando poder encontrar una respuesta.

Y no pudiendo evitarlo, empezó a derramar lágrimas. Se sentía tan estúpida. Ella quería vengar la muerte de Hitsugaya, sin embargo DUDABA.

°*°*°*°*°*°Flash Back°*°*°*°*°*°

_-__**Y ¿por qué vienes cada vez que tienes un día libre? ¿Qué no tienes nada qué hacer en esa Escuela de Shinigamis?**__-preguntaba un poco molesto Hitsugaya mientras comía una rebanada de sandía._

_-__**Oye, vengo para pasar el tiempo contigo**__-contesto Hinamori._

_-__**Nadie te pidió que vinieras**__-y restándole importancia al asunto siguió comiendo su fruta lo cual imitó Hinamori._

* * *

_-__**¡¡Hinamori, estúpida!! ¡¡Piensa un poco!! ¡¿Crees que Aizen diría algo así?!**__-gritaba Hitsugaya molesto por la actitud tomada por Momo._

_-__**Pero...¡¡Pero es es la letra del Capitán Aizen, así que no hay ninguna equivocación!!**__-gritaba derramando lágrimas y apretando con mucha fuerza la empuñadura de su espada._

°*°*°*°*°*°End Flash Back°*°*°*°*°*°

Ya no quedaba ninguna duda para ella...

-**¡¡¡Hajike... **

...haría todo lo posible para vengar la muerte de Toshiro...

-**...Tobiume!!!**

...aunque le costara la vida.


End file.
